Princess Dory and Princess Jenny
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: MarlinxDory This is a request by RedHeart and Winged Wander. Jenny figures out that she is a princess and this makes Dory a princess as well as she was born as Jenny's daughter. Dory, Jenny and Charlie get to meet Jenny's father and Dory gets a crown that is made to help her with her memory. However, her grandfather says that she has to marry someone. What will Marlin do ?Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is enjoying a relaxing day at the park having a picnic, it is a few weeks before Dory and Marlin's wedding. They love days like this especially with how rare it has been the past few months. A messenger comes out of nowhere, he looks like Gurgle actually but scrawnier and has a big red scratch going down his face over his eye.

"Oh you poor thing, come here we will get you something to eat." says Jenny

They have him come over and share his food with him.

"My many thanks." says the strange fish.

"What is your name, stranger?" asks Charlie

"My name is Mr. Moon, but you may call me Casper." says Casper "I am a messenger for King Louis."

"Casper, King Louis?" asks Jenny

She has a flashback of when she was younger.

Flashback:

"Mother! I'm going to play with Daddy! Casper is gonna take me." says Jenny

"Alright be back for dinner, Jennieve. King Louis is very busy." says her Mother

She swims happily and hugs Casper.

"Ready to go Princess?" asks Casper

"Yes, let's go see Louey!" says Jenny

Casper smiles and leads her too her father happily.

"Sweetheart!" says King Louis

"Daddy!" says Jenny, he hugs her happily

"My baby. How are you today?" asks King Louis

"I'm good daddy. How are you?" asks Jenny

"I'm good baby, I'm a little busy but I will always make some time for my sugarplum." says King Louis

So the two play for a few hours while Casper takes a break for a while, as long as he takes Jenny home safe it's fine. After a while, Jenny races Casper home where she is kidnapped and taken to the Marine Life Institute where she meets Charlie.

End of Flashback:

Jenny holds her head as that was repressed in her memory.

"Are you alright?" asks Charlie, worried about his wife

"I-I'm a princess." says Jenny

"Huh?" says the rest

"Princess?" says Casper, he gets a closer look. "It's you! Princess Jennieve! I have been looking for you since the day you were kidnapped!"

"I totally forgot who I am. Casper how is my parents?" asks Jenny

"Your mother has long past I am afraid the illness years ago took her. But your father is still alive and believes you are alive as well." says Casper

"You have to take me to him immediately." says Jenny

"Yes. Come!" says Casper

"Wait. *she turns to her husband and kisses him* I will be back. Please I have to do this." says Jenny

Charlie thinks about it and hugs his wife close happily.

"You do what you have to, we will be here for you." says Charlie

"Yeah. We love you." says Dory

Jenny smiles and hugs both of them close.

"And I love you. Both of you." says Jenny

She leaves with Casper back to the kingdom where her father is.

"Your highness! My search for the lost princess isn't in vain." says Casper

"What do you mean?" asks King Louis

"I present to you, Princess Jennieve." says Casper

Jenny comes in sheepishly, and waves at him.

"Hi Daddy." says Jenny

"Oh..my little girl." says King Louis

They hug happily, King Louis swings her around and hugs her closely.

"I missed you." says King Louis

"I missed you too." says Jenny

"Leave us!" says King Louis

Everyone nods and leaves the king with his daughter.

"You have to tell me what I missed, oh you are grown up now. So a lot. Please. I want to know about your life." says King Louise

"Well..I should start with I'm married." says Jenny

"You're married? What is he like?" asks King Louis

"He's very kind. He treats me well, he is actually like you in more than one ways." says Jenny

"Does he make you happy?" asks King Louis

"Very." says Jenny

"I would love him to come here." says King Louis

"There is one more thing before you send people after him, Daddy." says Jenny

"Oh, what's that?" asks King Louis

"You have a granddaughter." says Jenny

"A grandbaby? What's her name?" asks King Louis

"Her name is Dory, she is super sweet and full of life, she has short term memory loss." says Jenny

"Oh that is an easy fix. I would love to meet her." says King Louis

"Alright." says Jenny

So King Louise sends some people to go get Charlie and Dory. When they show up, Jenny and Charlie are introduced to him right away.

"Grandpa?" says Dory

"That's right, I have a gift for you." says King Louis

"A gift for me? But we just meet didn't we?" asks Dory

"That we did but it isn't rare for a grandfather to give his granddaughter a gift. Wait right there." says King Louis

He leaves and gets a crown, he gives it to to her placing it on her head. It is silver and the top is swirls with blue gems it lights up the second it is on her head and a starfish glows on it.

"Wow..what just happened?" asks Dory

"It recognizes you as a princess sweetheart, this crown will help you with your memory." says King Louis

"I'm a princess?" asks Dory

"Yes you are." says Jenny

"Wow." says Dory

"*He coughs* Your mother is now Queen of this land and your father is King." says King Louis

"But doesn't the old king have to die first?" asks Dory

She didn't mean anything mean by it and he knew that, he rubs her head.

"Not always, I am just getting too old to take care of this kingdom. It is your mother's turn to take over for me. But as for you, I'm afraid that you will rule a different land. You are of age though so we should prep for a soon marriage." says King Louis

"Um.. how?" asks Charlie, he is very curious as he is talking about his daughter's future

"A ball of course. The choice is hers that is as it is her heart. All the blue tangs of the world will try to win her hand. And it is courteous to ask the father for permission as well." says King Louis

"Uh…" says the three of them

They don't want to be rude to the King knowing he has the best attentions for Dory, so they agree to it.

"Alright" they say

So along with catching up and getting to know Dory, Charlie, and Jenny more as he lost years the preparation for the ball and word of the ball is spread throughout the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime word of Dory and Jenny being princess's, well Dory is the princess and Jenny is the new queen reaches the Great Barrier reef and so don't the news of the ball.

"Sigh. I love her." says Marlin

"Love who Dad?" asks Nemo

"The prin-err Dory." says Marlin

"Then why not tell her that?" asks Nemo

"How would I do that? She's the princess." says Marlin

"Yeah but she is still Dory." says Nemo

"You're right, Nemo." says Marlin, rubbing his head

"Oh! Why not tell her at the ball?" asks Nemo

"The ball is blue tangs only, Oh! I know a friend from high school! I talk to her from time to time. Come along, Nemo." says Marlin, he takes his sons fin

Nemo didn't know what was going on but swam with his father happily. Marlin takes him past the Great Barrier Reef and on the outskirts of town where Octopus "outcasts" go when they aren't welcome anywhere. There he leads Nemo to a little cave where a beautiful white Pearl octopus named Estelle is.

"Estelle!" says Marlin

"Marlin hello, oh is this your son you keep on telling me about but don't bring him here?" asks Estelle

"This is him, sorry about that, I always see you when he is in school." says Marlin

"It's called the weekend, Marlin." says Estelle

"Right. Sorry, Nemo this is my friend Estelle, Estelle this is Nemo." says Marlin

"Hello." says Nemo

"Hi sweetheart, me and your dad go way back." says Estelle

"I'm not that old yet." says Marlin

"No that is true but to him it might seem forever ago. Marlin it looks like something is bothering you." says Estelle

"Dad is in love but there is an issue." says Nemo

"Oh is he now. What is it?" asks Estelle

So the whole story is told to her on what happened and she thinks about this for a while. Then she excuses herself for a few minutes when she returns she gives Marlin a potion.

"What's this?" asks Marlin

"It is a potion, as long as you don't reveal yourself you will be a Blue Tang." says Estelle

"Really? This will work right?" asks Marlin

"Of course. Just drink a little bit." says Estelle

Marlin does as asked and gives her the bottle and is transformed into a blue tang.

"There we go." says Estelle

"Wow Dad, you look like a blue tang." says Nemo

"I do?" asks Marlin

"Yes." they say, Estelle shows him

"Wow I do." says Marlin "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, you have helped me more than once. Go have fun and remember don't tell anyone anything other than your name or you will turn back."

"Right." says Marlin

They leave and make it to the ball, Marlin has Nemo wait by the food where he can keep an eye on them. They look around and find Dory, looking bored as an all get out. She tries to have fun though she loves parties normally but this party isn't her cup of tea.

"Care to dance?" asks a blue tang

"Drake, hi." says Dory "sure"

Drake is a billionaire blue tang with ruby eyes, he wants to be king by marrying the princess so tries to win Dory's heart by hanging out the past few days. She smiles and dances with her as well, just like the other male young tangs.

"Dad they are about done why not go over?" asks Nemo, as the song ends

"*gulp* Right." says Marlin

He goes over and bows, she blinks and curtseys.

"Hi Princess, my name is Marlin." says Marlin

Dory blinks and recognizes his voice instantly but doesn't say anything.

"Dory. It is a pleasure to meet you." says Dory

"Care to dance?" asks Marlin

"Sure." says Dory

So the two dance and Dory notices that he is dancing near the food table, she looks over and sees Nemo, hiding. She smiles as that confirms that this is indeed Marlin in disguise.

"Marlin, are you hungry?" asks Dory

"No, why do you ask?" asks Marlin

"Just wondering as you are dancing close to the snack table. I am a bit thirsty though. I have been dancing all night. " says Dory

"All night? Well how about we take a break and I get us both a drink?" asks Marlin

"I would appreciate it thank you." says Dory

Marlin swims over to get a drink for them both and sneaks Nemo a drink and a few snacks. Then rejoins Dory and gives her a drink.

"Thank you so much. I am afraid my grandfather is calling me but we will talk later alright?" asks Dory

"O-okay." says Marlin, he blushes

She smiles at that and goes over to King Louis.

"Have you chosen someone already?" asks King Louis

"I have actually, you know the gentleman I was just dancing with?" asks Dory

"Drake?" asks King Louis

"No the stranger after him." says Dory

"He seems rather nice. So you choose him?" asks King Louis

"I do." says Dory

"Very well. *he turns to everyone* The ball is over! The princess has chosen the man she chooses to marry." says King Louis

Everyone murmurs and Dory points at Marlin just as Drake goes over to him.

"Me?" asks them both

"Well then I guess a duel old boy! Winner takes the princess." says Drake

Dory goes to clear the confusion but a fight breaks out, everyone backs up to give the two room. Marlin doesn't want to fight but he knows if he don't someone will get hurt so he fights himself. Marlin ends up winning the fight, Dory hurries over to him quickly and helps Drake up.

"Drake I'm sorry even if you won the battle I would have chosen him. I don't love you." says Dory

The crowd gasps at this and murmur more.

"Dad!" says Nemo

He swims over to Marlin, Marlin calms him down.

"Dad?" asks King Louis, who comes down with Jenny and Charlie

"Yeah..I'm a clown fish actually. I love your granddaughter though with all my heart." says Marlin

He turns back to his normal self as the potion is now broken. King Louis blinks, as Dory smiles and snuggles on Marlin. King Louis smiles and notices that look that he has had in the past when he feel in love.

"It seems my granddaughter returns your love." says King Louis

"I do, Grandpa." says Dory

"Very well. As you all see the princess has chosen a king. To be his love. *he knows marlin isn't a king but he is okay with it*, and it seems this King already has a prince. So let it be known that Princess Dory and Prince..what is your name?" asks King Louis

"Uh..Marlin" says Marlin

"Prince Marlin will marry and be king and Queen one day, to take over after Queen Jenny and King Charlie pass on. Now please enjoy the rest of your evening, I have a great grandson too meet." says King Louis,

Everyone leaves as requested, as for Drake he is taken to the King's infirmary for the night. Dory and Marlin go to their room to catch up as King Louis plays with Nemo happily.

The End

Ps. Thank you RedHeart for letting me use your OCs.


End file.
